


Theseus's New Wings

by CROWFILLEDOFCORPSES



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Not a ship, Other, SleepyBoisFamily, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, idfk how to tag, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROWFILLEDOFCORPSES/pseuds/CROWFILLEDOFCORPSES
Summary: Theseus, the great greek god. Fallen from the sky into the hands of his angel, given to protect and be protected. The day the angel fails is the day he died, and the day Theseus wanders free into the world, wanting to be the hero in a society that has none.One by one heroes rose up, promising to be unlike the rest, to protect society. But they lied. And so they fell as the waves crashing at the store.Training, sweat, fighting, bloodshed, again, and again, the tears pour. The life drained from Theseus, still he fought. To be the hero his society, and to make his angel proud.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	Theseus's New Wings

Looking at the small basket laid on my doorstep a sigh escapes my lips. The basket was medium sized and nicely woven, it had what appeared to be a rag but upon further inspection it had small stitched swords as well as music notes scattered throughout. At first I thought it had food, some mysterious person left me bread from time to time always leaving a note and saying kind words and while I thought it was sweet I thought it was the wrong person. I always happily ate the food and silently thanked whoever this mystery person is. Well it wasn't food, and if it was it was still live. It may be a sheep, however last time I thought this I got a half-piglin child, whom I still love and see to this day.

I reluctantly uncover one layer of the blanket, then another, then a note- _A note?_ I open it up, curiosity filling me

**Dear receiver,**

**I bring to you a child, his name is Theseus (however we request you raise him by the name Thomas for his safety). You have been given this child not by accident or sheer luck for you are meant to protect him like only you are capable of. This boy is special, he's been cursed by the gods. He arrived to us with a not explaining how we must give him to and angel to watch over him and keep him company.., until the age of 16. Only then will fate come through.**

_**-Sincerely, Whom who you'll never know** _

_What, the fuck_? I suppose I'll keep him, but this was all of the sudden and living in a snow biome isn't good living conditions for a baby. It's worked for Techno for the past 7 years he was living with me, though he survived the other 5 years so it could work for another kid. However Techno might not like this. But it's for the best of everyone.

"Hey Techno. I have some news could you come here." I call in a quite soft yet urgent tone "This is actually serious please hurry"

I hear his footsteps quicken in pace as I say this "Yeah Da- Philza?" he had a tone of urgency in his voice

"Uhm.. I, there's a baby at our doorstep. And I want to keep it, but I need you to help teach it to fight. I know it may be a too much for you to handl-" I'm cut off by him speaking

"I'll try, I'll teach him to fight and use his abilities well. I want him to survive like I have, better.. but I don't want him to be lonely"

"Lonely" I repeat, hint of question in my voice _lonely, of course he was lonely_ "Yeah, he'll have a smart brother to look up to!" trying to bring the room to a nicer atmosphere. Techno was a great fighter who beat me most times, me still managing to pull through and win the match on occasion. He would grow up a great person if so he chose. However I still worried from time to time, I worried that the voices would get to him. I know when they were too much he went out to kill spiders but with a small kid around who knows what would happen? _Techno has more restraint than that, right?_

No, he didn't. Maybe he did, maybe he was just being a pessimist for no reason. He knows this kid, he loves this kid. Hell he's be a father to this kid for 7 years but why couldn't he just accept that he wouldn't do anything that he wouldn't give into the voices he's battled desperately. The voiced that he'd thwarted away for years. That's he'd put himself through hell to get away. The ones who told him to kill, to kill me, to kill the villagers we saw when we went to the market, to kill the small cat that would curl up in your lap when you were sad. Just because some blood god wanted him to.

He'd spent years convincing him that the blood god wasn't real. That he didn't have to do what this ominous god wanted. Seemingly it worked but could it have been an act he put on and took of as if one of a mask? Would he really control himself, all I can do is hope, hope that he can resist the voices.

However for now we can just go on, little by little, and teach him that he's not a monster. 

"Hey.. Techno?" I look back at him, he has bags under his eyes from the many restless voices

"Yeah? What is it Phil?" He yawns slightly and rubs his eyes.

"Come, sit on the couch with me and Thomas" I say picking up the basked as I walk over to our fireplace, sitting in the corners the dying fire has ever so warmed, as well as placing the child on the table before. Technoblade sitting at my left. "Can I?" I ask, mvoing my hand twords him. He hesitantly nods and I lift him up and move him to my lap, him curling up against me slightly. 

"Do you need something? Or are we just staying here?" He asks, voice quiet, and soft. Like he's afraid if he's too loud he'll be forced to silence.

"Both," I comb my fingers through his mid-length hair "I did want to see, if you could try holding the baby" the last part slips softly off my tongue quietly into the air, filling the empty spaces

"But what if I- what if the voices.." I can feel tension rise as he hears my words and his words go through.

"It's ok Pup, I'm here. You're strong, I promise nothing bad will happen." I reassure him to the best of my abilities, seemingly working

"Yeah, sure. But can you stay here?" 

I reach for his hand slowly, as to not alarm him, and rub the back of his knuckles lightly "You're my son, I'd never leave you" he nods and I reach for the basket, uncovering it fully for the first time. The boy had crystal clear blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. He was wrapped in a light tan blanket with music notes and tiny swords embroidered on it. 

I pick him up, putting him into the arms of my, now, eldest son while my arms rest underneath. Thomas looking up gives a goofy smile and reaches out for his ears, Tech' putting his hand in the way and laughing as it gets grabbed by the curious young. He holds Thomas closer to his chest rocking him back and fourth as I gently release my arms from the baby and grab a blanket to put over the three of us.

"Maybe I can let the kid grow on me" I can hear the smile in his voice as I lean back, getting comfortable. Not too long after Techno curls into my chest, using his cloak as a blanket as well as to cover the baby. 

"Goodnight, Dad" 

"Goodnight Pup" I give a light smile, even though nobody can see it, and give him a slight goodnight kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! to everybody who reads this thank you, and drink some water and get a snack please!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but not nesscessary :> <3<3<3  
> also y'all should go touch grass


End file.
